<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curiosity killed the cat except this time it re-united lovers by Pipinpadaloxicopolis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959759">Curiosity killed the cat except this time it re-united lovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipinpadaloxicopolis/pseuds/Pipinpadaloxicopolis'>Pipinpadaloxicopolis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Memory Loss, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, TW:MENTIONS OF VOILENCE, Zuko being a ballet dancer, haunted ballet house, uhh so i like classical music so thats the theme lol, zukka being very very cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipinpadaloxicopolis/pseuds/Pipinpadaloxicopolis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But once every half moon you can hear the most painful heart wrenching cries in the world, coming from the old ballet house, of course that is just an old wives tale.</p><p>Sometimes you can hear the piano playing a soft tinkering tune that captures your soul, of course that is also part of this old story, and you may say it's make believe but you are still told to stay away from it.</p><p>A young man hears this and is intrigued, he wants to see for himself, what everyone is so afraid of.</p><p>When Sokkas curiosity gets the best of him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Curiosity killed the cat except this time it re-united lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me: So i have like this essay due and a chemistry-</p><p>Zukka and Classical music: *ShHuUuUu sHuUuUUuSh*</p><p>me: -but I have priorities!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(whilst reading listen to Etude in B minor, Nocturnal waltz, primavera ) </p><p> </p><p>On grey days like this when there's no emotion in the skies apart from the what seems like eternal gloom that drapes itself across it, maybe if you listen closely you can hear the wind whispering in your ear. </p><p>But once every half moon you can hear the most painful heart wrenching cries in the world, coming from the old ballet house, of course that is just an old wives tale.</p><p>Sometimes you can hear the piano playing a soft tinkering tune that captures your soul, of course that is also part of this old story, and you may say it's make believe but you are still told to stay away from it.</p><p>A young man hears this and is intrigued, he wants to see for himself, what everyone is so afraid of.</p><p>So he goes, he surprisingly with ease undo’s the metal shackles that bound the huge front doors shut and walks in, he's confident, unafraid, curious. </p><p>The place is silent, dust is everywhere decked onto the velvety red chairs, in the middle of the stage is the piano. </p><p>He walks slowly down the passage through the rows and rows of chairs, admiring the architecture of the place before he finally reaches the front of the stage, a layer of grey dust coats the once shiny brown floor. </p><p>One hand on the stage, a leg hitched up, swung himself onto the stage, staring at where the piano sat. </p><p>He takes small steps towards it, his breath held in his throat, fingers extended forward to brush the dust-</p><p>There's no dust, he swallows, the piano lid is clean and shining, he can see his reflection almost glimmering back at him. </p><p>Except it's no longer him, his reflection twists and turns, the boy is scared, he just wants to get out of here. </p><p>So he does, he turns and jumps down the stage, he runs down the passageway, he's almost out the door when he hears the crying, the most painful crying in the world. </p><p>The young man whips his head around, there sat on the piano was a girl with long dark hair, her back turned to him. On her feet are worn out ballet shoes, she's shaking, trembling whilst her fingers grace across the piano keys. </p><p>Draped around her is an old bomber jacket that he felt a strange sense of familiarity with.<br/>
He swallows harshly, his heads thrumming, and even though he knows this is a bad idea he speaks out,</p><p>“Are you alright, what's your name..”</p><p>He trails off, as the girl doesn't seem to even recognise his statement and continues to sob and play the piano. </p><p>The young man feels confused, he recognises the song, he recognises this girl although he has no idea who in the world she is so he shakes the feeling off. </p><p>He asks again, louder</p><p>“Excuse me, why are you crying, can I help in any way?”</p><p>He is again ignored, </p><p>Her crying tears through his heart, he can't help it, he walks towards her back.</p><p>His hand lifts up and is placed softly on her back, suddenly she jerks her fingers away from the piano, frozen ,he tugs his hand back, horrified.</p><p>She turns around, dark silky hair splaying around her,</p><p>When he sees their face, it was then does he realise it was a boy, </p><p>Half of the boy's face is covered with an angry painful looking scar that stretches over his ear, the young man feels his heartbeat thrumming harder for a reason he doesn't know, an unexpected warm feeling washes over him.</p><p>The scarred boys eyes brim with tears, as he gets up from his seat, facing the taller boy, he whispers,</p><p>“Sokka is that you?”</p><p>Sokka feels his breath caught in his throat again, hes shaking, memories flooding back to him,</p><p>Ozai wrapping his hands around his neck, </p><p>The struggle to breathe, </p><p>Zuko screaming, with tears streaming down his face,</p><p>Face burnt</p><p>A piece of glass cutting into his throat,</p><p>Desperately trying to get to Zuko </p><p>Zuko not moving</p><p>Not able to remember anything</p><p>No..</p><p>This-</p><p>This wasn't possible, but Zuko, he-</p><p>Sokka didn't care anymore, he didn't want to know why</p><p>Tears poured down his face, eyes glimmering as he lifts his head up to meet, Zuko, stood there in front of him, in his bomber jacket that he got at his first game, old ballet shoes, with a small smile, Zuko-</p><p>He starts to shakily laugh as he pulls Zuko into an embrace that he had missed, he inhaled the soft honey scent of his lover. The dark haired boy was pressed against his neck, arms tightly wrapped around his waist as afraid he would disappear by thin air. </p><p>“You waited for me”</p><p>“I would wait a lifetime and more for you”</p><p>Now on full moons you can hear two young lovers laughing together and it's even said sometimes you can see the silhouette of a young man playing the piano whilst his lover with long silky hair, a bomber jacket and old ballet shoes dancing on the stage.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>